


Promise of a lifetime

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: With a help from other Avengers, Pietro finally builds up courage to propose to reader.





	Promise of a lifetime

Pietro smiles sweetly as you press a kiss to his cheek, a loud ‘mwah’ falling from your lips when you part. You giggle, ruffling his hair a little.

“I’ll be back around 7 pm, eyecandy,” you say, grabbing a thermal cup with a coffee, checking if it’s shut and putting it in your bag. Pietro watches you carefully, his gaze intense as if it’s the last he sees you.

“Be careful, princess, okay?”

“Pietro, it’s just a simple undercover job. I go there, pretend to be a journalist, ask questions and leave.”

“I know and you’re perfect for that job,” he admits as he rounds the table and places his hands on your hips. You rest a hand on the nape of his neck, scratching his skin.

“Stop worrying, sugar, I’ll be fine. Besides, Tony installed locator in my phone and I have a tiny camera in my fake glasses. If something goes wrong, Sam will help me.”

Pietro nods, although concern remains etched on his face. When you’re on a mission without him, he quite literally loses his mind. But it’s understandable; given your profession and the dangers it brings most of you are in constant state of worry – of your loved ones, your family and friends.

“I gotta go,” you murmur and after pecking his lips, you head out of the compound and slide into a car, Sam starting the engine and joining the traffic in no time.

Meanwhile, Pietro just stays there, facing the door and begins counting minutes to your return. He would never admit it, but without you around everything seems dull, unsaturated, pointless even. You’re his world as cliché as it sounds.

After few seconds, he heaves out a sigh and comes to the sofa, collapsing on it. He doesn’t have anything better to do, really, and watching TV till you’re back seems like a good idea.

______

Wanda and Vision, both in rather good moods, lost in a conversation step into the living area, almost instantly silencing once their gazes land on Pietro.

He doesn’t move, which is uncommon for someone who has troubles remaining still for more than a minute. He doesn’t acknowledge their presence as if outside world doesn’t exist to him.

Worried sick, Wanda whispers to Vision to get Steve and Natasha and when Vision walks out, she slowly approached Pietro and sit on the sofa next to him.

“Piet?” she calls quietly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He only hums, not looking at her. His eyes are fixed on the screen but Wanda is more than sure that he doesn’t watch the program. He just blindly stares at it, his mind elsewhere.

“Pietro, what’s happening?” Wanda squeezes his shoulder to draw his attention and only then Pietro turns his head to look at his sister.

“Wanda, I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Do what?”

“I-I… do you think Y/N is happy with me?” he asks out of sudden, his voice hinted with panic and Wanda frowns.

“Of course she is. You two are made for each other, truly. Is something wrong?”

“No,” Pietro shakes his head, “nothing’s wrong, everything’s great, I’m just losing my shit over nothing, I guess.”

“Talk to me, please, I’m confused,” Wanda admits and smiles softly at her brother and he takes a deep breath before reaching to a pocket and taking out a velvet box.

“Oh…” Wanda pants, her eyes widening but before she can add something more, Steve and Natasha storm into the room, looking ready to fight.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asks, his voice demanding as Natasha knits her brows, obviously not seeing anything life-threatening.

“Nothing serious, Pietro just-“

“You call _this_ nothing serious?!” Pietro’s voice rises an octave from disbelief as he lift a hand with the box for the rest to see it. They all gasp, Vision floating closer, evidently curious.

“When do plan to propose, if I may ask?”

“I… I don’t know. I have it for over a month but it’s scaring the life out of me, to be honest,” he laughs to mask his nervousness and Wanda strokes his shoulder, offering a reassuring smile.

“Are you afraid she’ll refuse?”

“Oh, please,” Natasha says, rolling her eyes as she steps to the sofa, choosing to sit on the table after all. “Y/N is head over heels in love with you, I bet all my lipsticks that she’ll say yes.”

“But maybe she doesn’t want to get married?” Pietro whines, his eyes now glued to the box. He lets out a shaky breath.

“Pietro, do you love her?” Steve speaks up as he joins the small gathering, sitting next to Natasha. Pietro jerks his head up, his brows furrowed.

“Of course I love her, that’s a very stupid question.”

“Tell Y/N just that. Tell her how she makes you feel.”

Pietro swallows thickly, nodding and lowering his gaze on the box again. A small smile appears on his lips before he starts talking.

“You know that I thought that she was an angel when I saw her for the first time? I couldn’t believe that someone so beautiful was right beside me. I felt as if I was blessed. I still feel like that. Y/N’s my light and I know that it may seem that I think that because she saved me. But I knew, even before the fight begun, that Y/N’s the one for me. And then… then she rescued me, telling me after that I was a reckless fool to run out like that. I apologized, I couldn’t bear seeing her mad at me. She smiled and I was done.”

“When I was reading about love, that when you find that person who’s made for you, your whole world changes, I didn’t believe it. It sounded so stupid, but when Y/N told me she loved me for the first time, I realized it was true. She makes me a better person and I wouldn’t be who I am now without her. She’s my friend and my love, my pretty little princess. And I am so very grateful that she loves me.”

A muffled sniffing draws Pietro’s attention and he looks up, surprised to see both Wanda and Natasha cuddled to each of Steve’s side, both of them having wet cheeks. Vision remains silent but it’s easy to see that he’s moved, too.

Steve flashes Pietro a warm smile.

“You know what to do, kid. You got this. I’ll take girls for a movie.”

“Thanks, Captain,” Pietro smiles back at Steve and leaves the room, deciding to go for a walk to calm his nerves a bit. A slow one.

_______

It’s almost 8 pm when you finally arrive at the compound, immediately going to the room you share with Pietro.

First thing you do is taking off the wig, glasses and contacts, which changed your eye color. Being a world-known superhero has it perks but with popularity comes recognition and all of you have to try twice as hard to come up with a good cover. Luckily, Tony is a genius billionaire who can do basically everything.

You’re a bit disappointed that you haven’t seen Pietro yet. You were sure he’d wait for you in the living area but he wasn’t there. And apparently the compound was empty, even Sam went straight to a pub to get a beer. Then, you thought Pietro was waiting in your bedroom – which you actually really hoped for, mostly because Pietro was always keen to help you take off the outfit.

But he’s nowhere to be seen and you quickly grow scared that something very bad happened while you were gone.

In less than a minute, you’re changed into something more comfortable than a pencil skirt and a shirt, and you walk out of your room, heading to the kitchen. You decide to wait half an hour, if nothing changes, you’ll ring the alarm.

You’re about to open the fridge when a whiff of air draws your attention to the living room. You turn around and face Pietro, who’s panting heavily.

“Where were you, sugar?” you ask and close the distance between you, almost launching yourself at him. He pulls you close and chuckles.

“I went for a walk, then lost the track of time and sped here when I realized you should be back.”

“I was afraid something happened.”

“Something’s going to happen, Y/N, that’s for sure.”

You frown, pulling back as a smirk curls his lips and without nothing more, Pietro drops on one knee in front of you, a velvet box in his hands. You gasp, covering your mouth, unable to speak. Pietro clears his throat.

“Y/N, my love, my beautiful angel. There is one thing I am sure of and that’s that I love you and will love you for as long as I live. And that my life would be so empty and so meaningless if it wasn’t for you. You make me the happiest man alive and thanks to you, my world gained colors that I’ve never seen before. And for that, I want to promise you that I will try to make your world as colorful and amazing as you make mine. I promise to always be by your side, to always support you and hold you and brush your hair when you’re too tired to do that. I will do whatever I can to make you happy and to show you how grateful I am to be with you.”

A small sob escapes your mouth as Pietro open the box to reveal [an intricate, lovely](https://image.brilliantearth.com/media/cache/93/d1/93d1a68da7d7b54dcfd6e5fe1402ae3a.jpg) ring.

“Will you agree to spent the rest of your life with me, Y/N? Will you marry me?”

The emotion makes you speechless and so you can only nod, letting out a chuckle when Pietro takes your hand and slides the ring on your finger. He then wraps his arms around your waist and jerks you up, spinning you around the room as the two of you laugh merrily.

It’s a perfect moment and you are beyond happy, even more so when Pietro stops and stands you on your feet, cradling your face.

You grin and press your lips against his, whispering ‘yes!’ a few times as Pietro covers your face with sweet kisses, prompting you to giggle uncontrollably. You eventually capture his lips with yours, the kiss passionate and intense, and you moan when his tongue swipes over your bottom lip, granting his access by parting your lips.

The two of you cling onto one another, bodies close, your breaths quickly become quickened and once you part, you take Pietro’s hand and lead him to your shared bedroom.

It’s time to celebrate the beginning of a new chapter for you and him and you can’t find a better way to do it than by showing him how much you love him.  


End file.
